


无题

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 维克托帮杰斯撸了一发
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 5





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是前两天写的就当情人节吧，很短一发完。我已被拜年祭维克托模型蛊住

“不用摘手套。”杰斯如此命令道。  
机械先驱闻言，让捏着右手中指的机械臂松开恢复垂在肩上的状态。他抬起头不知用什么表情看了杰斯一眼，杰斯只能干瞪着面具，但却没有伸手摘掉。  
“……之后洗干净就好了。”杰斯坐正了些，又厚着脸皮补了一句，边说边把皮带解开。维克托跪坐在杰斯腿间，伸出左手去拉他的裤腰，冰凉的金属手指故意贴上肌肤，杰斯腹部下意识地收缩，挺立的阴茎也从裤子里解放出来，立刻被维克托戴着手套的那只手包裹住。  
杰斯撑在身后的手随着维克托抚弄的节奏逐渐握起拳，那是一只薄薄的麂皮手套，柔软但也不失摩擦力，尤其是手心处因为常握着法杖和工具磨损得绒毛变硬，每每滑过都会带来些微刺激。而维克托仿佛深知其魔力，从根部缓缓撸上去，手像爪子似的裹住淌着前液的头部，手心压着龟头反复磨蹭。  
杰斯的膝盖贴着维克托的肩膀，不时因为快感而颤抖。另一只手也加入了进来，维克托金属的指腹贴上肉棒，随后手掌托住囊袋。  
“我的铁手可以通电。”维克托冷不丁蹦出一句话。杰斯喘着气笑了：“哈，你想拿它给我的‘墨丘利’充电吗？”  
维克托稍稍使了点力，杰斯立马吃痛地叫了一句，脸上的笑意不改。“你就是喜欢吃点苦头，是吧。”维克托在面具下低低地哼了一声扬起嘴角，手上动作加快。  
“你也……呼，你也就是喜欢拿面具挡着红透的脸，不是吗？”杰斯回敬道。没有回复，维克托只是专注于套弄柱身，用指尖凸起的缝合线处绕着冠状沟打圈，另一只手力度适中地按摩着。  
一时间屋里除了愈发急促的呼吸声与面具挡住的厚重呼吸声再无其他声音。维克托能感到握着的阴茎抽动即将高潮，温度几乎穿透那层布料。他想看看杰斯现在的表情，一只手突然摁住他后脑，指缝夹着凌乱的黑发将他往前推，面具贴上喷吐着精液的阴茎——

咔哒一声，维克托取下面具，浊液仍在沿着缝隙往下滴，他把它与手套一起扔在了桌上。  
“你是故意的。”这是一个陈述句。  
“我忘了……哈……你刚没摘面具。”杰斯还昂着头调整呼吸体味余韵。  
维克托对他的暗示嗤之以鼻，走近一步垂首和杰斯的视线对上，金属手捏住他火热的两颊，用慢得挠人的速度一点点靠近。  
“我就说你脸红了吧。”


End file.
